Wireless communication systems have been widely deployed to provide various types of communication services such as voice, data, etc. In general, the wireless communication system corresponds to a multiple access system that can support communication between multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmission power, etc.). The multiple access system can be categorized into Orthogonal Multiple Access (OMA) and Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA) depending on whether orthogonality is guaranteed. For example, the multiple access system includes a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) system, a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) system, a Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) system, etc.
Meanwhile, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) system was designed to have a frame structure with a Transmission Time Interval (TTI) of 1 ms, and the data delay time for a video application was 10 ms. However, the next-generation 5G technology requires data transmission with much lower latency due to the appearance of new applications such as real-time control and the Tactile Internet. Specifically, it is expected that 5G data delay will decrease to 1 ms. Moreover, the next-generation 5G technology requires that more terminals are connected to one base station. Specifically, it is expected that 5G connectivity will increase to a maximum of 1,000,000/km2.